Por que Ambos tienen la Culpa
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: Basado en el comienzo de la Rider War de Build, en adelante (Spoiler, leer bajo amenaza)
1. chapter 1

**Esta historia es una de las pocas historias(Si no es la unica), con el Shipping SentoXMisora. Y a mi me parece que la historia es hermosa(La de ellos en la serie, esta ya lo deciden ustedes).Ellos para mi son uno de mis Top Numero desconocido Rider Pairings (Entre ellos EmuXPoppy, KoyomiXHaruto, MaiXKouta, GentatoXNadeshiko, RyuseiXTomoko, NatsumiXTsukasa, y Incestos o un poquito Yaoi, aunque eso es un poco aparte).**

 **Bueno que Comienze!.**

* * *

 _Antes de la Batalla de Cross-Z Charge, contra los Hermanos Hokuto/Los tres Chiflados Coloridos._

Misora vio a Sento llegar, como hablaron del problema que ambos tenian, como continuaron, hasta que Misora no logro soportarlo llegando a golpear una y otra vez el suelo, como Sento corrio y se lanzo contra ella dandole un Abrazo.

-Detente! Por lo que mas quieras Detente!-Dice Sento ya cansado de ver eso.

-Todo esta guerra es mi culpa-Dice Misora como los brazos Reconfortantes de Sento se envulven con mas fuerza contra ella como Misora se estruja contra el pecho de él.

-No es cierto!-Dice Sento con Culpa en su voz-Toda esta guerra es culpa mia, yo cree el Rider System, yo hice los experimentos, yo te hize purificar las bottles, yo fui quien hizo todo esto-Dice Sento como pone la cara de Misora frente a la suya viendo su cara, llena de lagrimas, las Limpio como la Culpa carcomia su Ser desde adentro, cual Lombriz comiendo el Interior de una manzana, cada Lagrima en la Cara de Misora le dejaba un vacio, un dolor al saber que esas lagrimas... Eran su culpa-No te culpes mas... Esto es... Todo Culpa Mia-Dice Sento abrazandola de nuevo como entonces unos aplausos se escucharon detras de ellos y aparecieron los Hard Smash con paleta de colores de LupinRangers, Sento coloco a Misora detras de el, aun agachado, saca su Driver y lo coloca, entonces toma su Sparkling Bottle y la culpa reempezo su marcha por debajo de su piel al ver el Miedo de Misora-Henshin!.

* * *

 _Dia anterior a la Batalla de Representantes de Build y Grease._

Misora, estaba de nuevo en una de las catastroficas escenas de destruccion causadas por la guerra, como Sento viendo todo en silencio, habla.

-Misora... Tengo algo que pedirte...-Dice Sento.

-Que es?

-Quiero que tengas esto-Dice Sento dandole una Bottle completamente Plateada y Metalica-Es un Switch que cree para que al presionarlo el Hazard Trigger se destruya, es para cuando pierda el control-Dice Sento extendiendo el Switch destructor como...

-No es lo unico que hace verdad?-Pregunta Misora como lo mira-Te conosco lo suficiente para saber que no es lo unico que hace.

-Tienes Razon, el Switch no solo destruira el Hazard Trigger, tambien me asesinara-Dice Sento como toma la mano de Misora y trata de poner el Switch en su mano, pero ella cierra esta y se suelta.

-No me puedes pedir que haga eso!-Grita Misora-No lo hare! No puedes Obligarme!

-Tienes que hacerlo.

-No... No

-Por que tu y yo tenemos la culpa, ambos construimos Build-Dice Sento como el Dolor se colo en su piel al ver la cara de Misora ante esas palabras, arrepentimiento, dolor, Rendicion, enojo, tristeza, Negacion, eran las emociones de ambos en ese momento.

-No... No puedes hacerme esto!-Dice Misora como Sento coloca el Switch en su mano y la abraza-No!

-Confio en que lo haras-Dice Sento-Ambos creamos Build, creo que es justo que seamos quienes lo destruyan.

-No-Dice Misora restregando su cara en su camisa, las lagrimas quedando en su camisa, Sento solo pudo colocar su cabeza encima de la de ella su barbilla en su cabeza, lagrimas cayendo en el cabello de Ella, Sento sentia las lagrimas de ella en su camisa, como en Confor la abraza mas contra él.

* * *

 _Al final de la Batalla de los Representantes de Build y Grease, en el Nascita, Noche._

Misora miro al Switch en su mano antes de soltarlo de nuevo, como las lagrimas cayeron al pensar en casi haber asesinado a Sento, sino fuera por Banjo lo habria hecho, habria asesinado a la persona que mas Ama... A aquel que siempre estuvo con ella cuidandola, incluso luego de que su padre los traicionara, de que Banjou, perdiera el control, que Sawa los traicionara, cuando Night Rogue trato de secuestrarle, que la guerra empezara... El siempre estuvo alli para ella, y estuvo apunto de matarlo.

-Misora...-Ella escucho su Voz, Sento aparecio por su espalda, abrazandola por detras-Que tienes por que lloras?

-Solo lloro... De felicidad por el final de la Guerra-Dice Misora como Sento le dio una mirada que ella reconoceria en cualquier parte... Era su mirada de "Te recuerdo que soy un genio"-Ok... Es que estuve...-Las Lagrima empezaron a caer como Sento le dio la vuelta poniendolos frente a frente abrazandola y estujandola-Estuve muy cerca de asesinarte... A tan solo un momento y tu me ves, me abrazas como... Si no hubiera estado cerca de hacerlo... Como si... No te importara.

-Yo te pedi que lo hicieras, No te preocupes tanto-Dice Sento.

-No me digas algo asi!-Grita Misora empujandolo-Tu me lo pediste si, pero aun asi fui yo quien casi presiono el boton, quien vasi te mato!-Grito Misora como susurro un poco lejos de Sento-Quien casi... Casi te mata sin decirte lo que siento-Dice Misora en un Susurro-Emm... Me ire a dormir te veo mañana!-Dice Misora yendose de alli, olvidando un dato... Ambos dormian en la misma cama, abajo, como ella se coloco en la cama durmiendo de lado, Sento bajo y se acosto justo junto a ella pegandose contra ella (Creo que se llama Cucharita, Creo), la cabeza de Sento restregandose contra su cuello, Misora solo trato de dormir sintiendo a Sento, contra ella, todo este tiempo (La cama de Misora, a sido usada por Sento, Banjou, y quien sabe quien mas, nunca se dijo donde duermen Sento y Banjou, por lo que para mi Sento y Misora duermen juntos y Banjou... Pues el dormia en otro sitio... Ciao! Entienden?).

* * *

 _Despues de la Escena de Vernage en el Nascita._

La furia de Misora era algo mucho mas que solo Ira, era Furia pero tambien tristeza, Misora habia sido poseida por esa entidad, antes de desmayarse recobro la conciencia, un segundo para caer al suelo, lo que escucho fue:

-Misora!

Pero la voz de Sento denoto para ella revelando su grito:

-Vernage-Sama!

Entonces ella se caia al suelo, y Sento gritaba por la entidad que la poseia. Que acaso ella era menos empezo a pensar Misora, como Sento llego y en cuanto estuvo a punto de hablar una Tijera se clavo al lado de su cara, auyentando a Banjou y a los demas.

-Que... Que pasa, Misora?-Pregunta Sento temblando un poco.

-Asi que, mi cuerpo se cae y tu te preocupas por la persona que me poseyo, Eh?-Pregunta Misora como Sento empezo a temblar mas-En serio... Hubiera aceptado esto de cualquiera... Excepto de ti!

-Por que?!-Pregunta Sento.

-Por que me Gustas, Imbecil! Y te auto proclamas genio!-Dice Misora ya cansada de esto-En serio... Te preocupa mas una Mujer, No, una entidad incorporea que yo...

-Es obvio Misora-Dice Sento con una sonrisa sin ningun temblor en su cuerpo-Vernage esta atrapada en un cuerpo que no es el suyo sin siquiera haberse acostumbrado, ella me preocupa por que yo se que tu eres Fuerte-Dice Sento viendo el sonrojo en la cara de ella-Ja... Mira que hermoso tono rojo en tu cara-Dice con su mano en su mejilla como...

-Awww-Suena de Sawa.

-Oh, oh! Sento!-Banjou.

-Mi-Tan... Mi-Tan...-Sawatari/Kazumin con tristeza.

* * *

 _Luego de que Sento fuera curado del Veneno de Evolt._

En el Nascita, Misora veia la puerta con procupacion, esperando que un Curado Sento, Junto a Banjou, Sawa y tal vez Grease, entraran hablando animadamente, Sento hablando de una Bottle nueva para derrotar a Evolt, Banjou quejandose de alguna que otra cosa para luego comer Ramen, Sawa y Grease parados alli, Sawa cobrandole a Grease por tienpo con ella, Grease mirandola incomodamente... Pero pasaron las horas... Nadie llego... En la Mañana Sento, Sawa, Grease entraron, la cabeza agachada, la Dragon Bottle de Banjou en la mano de Sento, y el Ramen instantaneo que Misora dejo en una mesa se cayo instantaneamente sin razon, Sento se acerco a Misora, la cual confundida se dejo abrazar por Sento, las lagrimas de Sento cayendo de su cara. Una confundida Misora correspondio el abrazo. Sawa abrazando a Grease, el algo confundido solo le devolvio el abrazo dejando a Sawa llorar en su pecho.

* * *

 _Durante la Creacion de La Pandora Box Bottle/Prototipo de la Genius Bottle/Como sea que le digan._

Sento tomo la Bottle/Caja asegurando que estaria bien, pero entonces decidio no preocuparla... El estaria Bien,no?.

* * *

 _Misora se entera de que Evolt poseyo a Sento.(Spoilers!)._

Misora vio a Banjou regresar con Grease y Sawa, Sento en ningun lado... Le pregunto a Banjou pero... Hubiera preferido no saberlo, las lagrimas cayeron, Grease iba a acercarse, pero Banjou tomo su hombro y nego con la cabeza, Sawa la miro junto a ellos pero no podian hacer nada, el que solia encargarse de esto era Sento, él era lo unico que nunca variaba en su vida... Las Lagrimas cayeron... Sabia que debia haber tratado mas el detenerlo pero no lo hizo y ahora... Esto fue su culpa.

* * *

 _Katsuragi, Misora y Dolor, Arrepentimiento.(Spoilers!)._

Misora lo vio pasar por la puerta, en cuanto paso se lanzo sobre él abrazándolo y con lágrimas.

-Te extrañe Sento-Dice Misora pero "Sento" se separa de ella, un poco apenado.

-Sento? Yo soy Katsuragi Takumi-Dice como el peso de esas palabras cayeron sobre ella, las Lagrimas cayeron sin esperar un segundo, una a una el dolor en su pecho se agrando.

Los Recuerdos de Sento, todo el dolor causado en esta Guerra el Rider System en general, cada lagrima representaba un recuerdo de ambos, ademas, de la culpa que ella tenia pero entonces recordo... La culpa no era solo de ella, tambienvera de Sento/Katsuragi... **_Ambos Tenian la CULPA._**

* * *

 **Este es el final... Como no ha salido el Capitulo 39 en Sub(Ni RAW), no puedo hacer mucho mas... Pero... Espero que les guste, esta es toda la imaginacion que tengo... Ademas nunca pense llegar hasta aqui.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta Historia comienza con... Una escena ajustada de Rising el Hazard Level... Mas especificamente el comienzo de esta con Misora y Sento**. **El Plan es Hacer este Capitulo con la Movie pero de aqui a que salga la Version de Blu Ray para que la suban a Sub Español o Ingles que es como veo las cosas ahora que lo entiendo lo suficiente. Saa, Fic ho Hajimeoka? Start.**

 **NOTA: SPOILERS DE LO MAS RECIENTE DE BUILD EN ESTE CAPITULO/FINALES CAPS, NO VER SI NO ESTAS AL TANTO.** **Incluyendo LO QUE SE PIENSA PODRIA SER EL FINAL SEGUN MI, REVELANDO DATOS DE LO MAS RECIENTE DE BUILD CAPITULO 46, Y LO QUE SE REVELO.**

 **TAMBIEN** **, NO MAS CAPITULOS.**

* * *

 _Durante el Especial de 7 Best Match, en el sotano del Nascita(Tecnicamente esto, esta parte exacta, esta situado mucho antes del final del Cap anterior)._

Misora miraba a Sento Bottlegasming/MatchGasm por las Bottles y las Best Matches en los Paneles Azules y Rojo.

-Sabes no tienes que Forcarte a lucir emocionado?-Dijo Misora como Sento la mira, su hermoso mechon se bajo como su expresion perdio aquella sonrisa brillante que cautivo un poco a Misora.

-Por que lo dices?-Dice Sento.

-Por esto-Presiono un boton en la computadora de Sento como se mostro la transmision de lo que las personas sobre la batalla por venir entre Build y Grease, todas negativas o contra los Kamen Riders-Sin importar todo lo que Banjou... Y tu hicieron ellos aun se quejan en contra de ustedes, por que hacen esto?-Se pregunta Misora abrazandose a si misma.

-No te preocupes, Misora, De todas maneras yo soy aquel que inicio esta guerra despues de todo-Dice Sento mirando los paneles de espaldas a Misora, ella se acerco a el como lo abrazo, quedando ella abrazando a Sento, este de espaldas como Misora lo apreto contra si como el trato de girarase como entonces gira completamente sin romper el abrazo como sonrie abrazando de vuelta a Misora. Entonces despues de un tiempo se separaron con un sonrojo en sus caras.

* * *

 _Despues del Regreso de Sento y la batalla de Mad Rogue vs Genius(Justo despues por lo que Misora no sabe que es Sento)._

Misora llevaba un tielpo llorando ya por lo que decidio quitar las Lagrimas de su cara.

-Misora-Dijo la voz de 'Katsuragi Takumi' como entonces el se acerco a ella-Estas... llorando-Dijo en un tono de preocupacion nada catacteristico de Katsuragi, como Misora que estaba quitandose las Lagrimas empezo a llorar mas como 'Katsuragi' tomo a la chica de sus mejillas, limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Emm... Katsuragi Takumi, que haces?-Pregunto Misora debil de tanto llorar.

-Callate Tontita, yo te puse asi eh?-Dijo Katsuragi limpiando sus lagrimas como Misora recordaba esta Sensacion en su pecho, la que solo tenia cerca de...

-Sento!-Dice como salta de su lugar contra el, cayeron al suelo, ella encima de el, abrazada contra el como, Entonces empezo a llorar de felicidad.

-Ya, Ya-Dice Sento como toma a Misora de su cara, haciendo que ambos se sienten, Misora abrazada a Sento de su cintura con sus piernas, Sento tomando su cara, limpiando sus lagrimas como... Se quedaron viendose a los ojos frente a frente, como ambos empienzan a acercar sus caras una a la otra pero justo antes de unir sus labios, Banjou bajo.

-Oi, Sento tenemos... Oh! Perdon por interrumpir continuen no mas!-Dice Banjou subiendo de nuevo.

-No importa, mataste el momento-Dice Sento girando su cara como Misora besa su mejilla rapido.

-Cansada. Sonrojada. Sueño. Duermo!-Dijo Misora separandose de Sento acostandose a dormir, Dejando a Sento sonrojado y con los ojos abiertos cual par de platos, y entonces el se levanto carraspeando.

* * *

 _Luego de que Misora fuera transformada en el CD Lost Smash._

Al llegar a la Guarida, Misora se abrazo a Sento, como...

-Gracias-Dice Misora como ella y Sento se toman de las manos.

-No tienes que agradecerme, solo hice...-Dice Sento viendo los labios de Misora-Lo que tenia que hacer y creo que deberia hacerlo ahora...-Dice Sento tomando la cara de Misora haciendola sonrojar antes de besarla de forma lenta pero apasionada, mientras el cabello de Sento se levanto, como entonces se separan-Necesitaba hacer eso desde hace mucho-Dijo Sento haciendo a Misora sonrojarse aun mas, entonces ella se da cuenta de algo, sacando una de su tijeras lanzandola hacia las escaleras justo en el espacio entre las caras de Grease y Banjou, ambos salieron corriendo, como Sawa tambien de Mirona les tomo una foto de varias... y Gentoku abrio su chaqueta negra mostrando su Camisa con los Kanjis de 'Amor Juvenil', entonces se quita la camisa mostrando otra con una foto de Sento y Misora... Nadie quiere saber de donde la habra sacado (Cross-Z Magma: CofCofCofCof... Que esperaban que dijera algo?).

* * *

 _Luego de la muerte de Katsuragi Shinobu._

Sento estaba sentado en el tejado con la Genius Bottle en su mano como empieza a llorar.

-Sento...-Dice Misora habiendo subido a buscarlo-Me contaron lo que paso.

-Esto es mi culpa... Si tan solo no hubiera completado el Evol Driver de Evolt... Oto-San seguiria vivo y yo...-Dijo Sento llorando aun mas-Se supone que cree Genius para proteger y detener a Evolt... Pero ahora... Se que no importa que hagamos la tierra esta perdida-Dijo como una furia extrema lleno a Misora, entonces se acerco a Sento, se coloco frente a el, Sento levanto la cabeza viendola a los ojos, pero justo en cuanto se vieron de frente ella le propino una cachetada directa! Sento Recibio el golpe haciendo un ruido a Sonar como eco.

-De que hablas?!-Grita Misora-Asi no es el Kiryu Sento que Conozco! El Sento que conozco es un narcicista, egoista y mas importante... Un Heroe de la Justicia...-Dice Misora-No pierdas la esperanza, debes cumplir el deseo de tu padre... Derrota a Evolt de una vez por todas, por todo el daño que ha causado-Dice Misora golpeando el hombro de Sento-Recuerda eres un?-Dijo Misora sonriendole a Sento.

-Un Narcicista, Egoista y un Heroe de la Justicia-Dice Sento sonriendole como la toma de la cintura, atrayendola hacia el besandola, en cuanto el beso se rompio, Sento se levanto tomando su chaqueta Beige.

-Debes Recordar que siempre debes volver-Dijo Misora-Y Mas vale no olvides lo que eres-Dice Misora sonriendo, tomando la mano de Sento.

-Por supuesto! Soy un Genio despues de todo-Dice abrazando a Misora de la cintura como ambos miran el atardecer.

* * *

 _Luego de que Sento usara los Pandora Panel Blanco y Negro._

Ambos mundos se habian unido, este mundo era el nuevo mundo de Build, apesar de que ya no hay Riders, Este mundo era Diferente, Katsuragi Takumi junto con Satou Tarou eran personas vivas, bueno Takumi mas que Tarou por que esta super enfermo(Por como actua algo debe tener)... Pero lo mas importante Kiryu Sento y Katsurago Takumi en este mundo eran dos personas diferentes.

Pero a esto no vinimos... En el Nascita.

Esta Version del Nascita era dirigida por Isurugi Soichi, el verdadero y trabajaban en ella Sawa y Misora, en ese momento un conocido Genio paso por la puerta, siendo Kiryu Sento.

-Otra vez el?-Pregunta Sawa extrañada-No servimos tan buen cafe a menos a que?-Piensa Sawa con una sonrisa-emm... Misora podrias atenderlo tu, yo atendere a...-Se quedo pensando al ver que solo estaba Sento pero entonces por la puerta pasaron diferentes personas: Banjou y su prometida, Gentoku y Utsumi ambos conversando de quien sabra que-Yo los atiendo a ellos-Dice tomando una libreta.

-Disculpa?-Pregunta Misora a Sento quien veia por la ventana-Esta listo para orde...-Se queda viendo la cara de Sento y el la de ella-Disculpa pero nos conocemos? Siento que te he visto en algun lado-Dice ella como quedan para salir, ese dia todos ellos se hicieron buenos amigos, luego de varios años los Recuerdos de Misora y Sento volvieron, tan bien los de Banjou, Utsumi y Kazumi, Sento cree que solo ellos por que tuvieron el mayor contacto con el Hazard Level que sobrepasa el limite humano, Kazumi rompio el limite humano y murio en aquel tiempo dandole un Gran Hazard Level, Sento y Banjou habian alcanzado el Hazard Level 7 por lo que superaron el Limite humano hace mucho, y Utsumi que tenia un Hazard Level de 5 segun su capacidad de usar el Evol Driver, y Misora ya que ella tuvo el poder de Vernage, Katsuragi Takumi le dijo a Sento que tambien recupero sus recuerdo(Tecnicamente Sento y el tienen el mismo Hazard Level), y decidieron tratar de Recrear el Rider System por si Build llegaba a ser necesario, Sento al haber estado en contacto con el Poder de las 60 Full Bottles al usar Genius, la escencia de las Full Bottle podria obtenerse al buscar bien en su ADN, lograron recrear varias de las Bottles las de Touto ya que Sento estuvo en mayor contacto con esas Bottles. Pero apesar de todo eso, Misora y Sento pasaron por todo tipo de cosas entre ellos pero aun asi se casaron, las unicas parejas casada del Grupo eran Banjou y su Chica(La que muere y su Escencia se transforma en la Dragón Bottle) y Sento con Misora... Tuvieron hijos.

* * *

 **Este es el final de Por que Ambos tienen la Culpa... Tal vez... Si en los proximos Caps salen escenas que pueda uaar tal vez saque el True Ending... Diganme si quieren que haga una historia de este estilo de las siguientes parejas:**

 **TomokoXRyusei 'El Destello Azul en el cielo oscuro'(El titulo puede cambiar):**

 **Pos usando escenas de la serie y tal vez invente algo.**

 **PoppyXEmu, y un poco de NicoXTaiga 'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Love Ending'(Puede Cambiar).**

 **Despues de Another Ending, Poppy decide aumentar su conocimiento humano queriendo algo que nunca tuvo en su tiempo como Bugster, un novio y quien mejor que Emu**.

 **NicoXTaiga 'Para de llamarme por tonterias!'**

 **Esto esta Situado durante y despues de Another Ending, Nico no para de llamar a Taiga desde America hasta por el mas minimo problema, y eso molesta a Taiga.**

 **TsukasaXNatsumi 'Hermosas Enojadas'**

 **A Tsukasa le encanta enojar a Natsumi, las mujeres enojadas son las mejores, no lo creen?**

 **NadeshikoXGentaro 'El Espacio? No esta tan lejos'(Puede Cambiar)**

 **Gentaro decide buscar una forma de estar con Nadeshiko pero primero debe encontrarla en el basto espacio, lo lograra?(Comica en una parte... Tal vez y tendra varias capitulos de solo Gentaro en diferentes Planeta** **s y luego por lo menos 2/3 Capitulos del Ship** ).

 **HarutoXKoyomi 'La Magia puede hacer Milagros'**

 **Shunpei crea un anillo capaz de revivir a Koyomi pero solo recuerda lo que paso el dia del primer Ritual, con Haruto, no recuerda nada mas por lo que no recuerda todas las cosas que paso lado a lado junto Haruto... Haruto lograra devolverle los recuerdos?** (La Historia puede cambiar...)

 **KoutaXMai '** Aun sin nombre o Summary'

 **AkariXTakeru 'Logica'**

 **Estos Sentimientos son tan solo una reaccion quimica de mi cuerpo, decia Akari pero entonces veia la sonrisa de Takeru y lo sabia... Esto no solo era quimica.**

 **AlanXKanon 'Complejos'**

 **Alan nota el complejo sentimiento en su corazon que inicia cerca de Kanon pero solo con Kanon, y quiere saber que son estos complejos Sentimientos.**

 **GouXChase.**

 **ShotaroXPhillip(Todo lo vieron toda la temporada).**

 **PhilipXWakana(A mi me gusta, se que es Incesto pero en mi mínima defensa... Yo los Shippeaba desde antes de saber que eran Familia, y también yo Shippeo todo lo que se mueve)**


End file.
